


Letters Late Night Halloween Special

by LettersToShakespear



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Character Death, Diabetes, Halloween, Halloween Haters, Halloween Special, Haunted Houses, M/M, Or is it character death? :O, Picking Pumpkins, Scary, Trick or Treating, college party, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:43:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettersToShakespear/pseuds/LettersToShakespear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are all Halloween prompts that I've filled for different users on tumblr :) </p><p>Give it a look see if you're interested!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first fill is for Bluebutterflywrites, with the prompt being Britchell and Masks :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> P.S. 
> 
> I actually managed to not let this get out of hand and did a normal fill that's not over 1,000 words, I'm so proud of myself :*)

* * *

 

If there was one holiday that Anders Johnson could get behind, it was Halloween. Granted, now that he was a grown man he wasn’t as into the holiday, but as a child, it had been a dream. It was the one night a year he could get away with pretending to be somebody, anybody else.

 

It didn’t matter that he might have bruises on his skin, or that his clothes might have been worn and threadbare. He was a child on the hunt for candy and tasty sweets, and no one gave him a second glance. To the adults he was just a child with an odd costume and fantastic makeup on his skin.

 

His teenage years it had become more about going to parties and getting trashed, and adulthood had been more of the same. Now days he worked through the holiday and didn’t even bat an eye at missing it. But there was always that little nod inside of him towards the holiday that always meant the most.

 

He finds it more than a bit ironic that his reintroduction to the holiday is because of his very own Dracula. One that has quite a love for Halloween, it would seem, considering the fact that Mitchell is begging him to go to a Halloween party down at one of their favorite bars.

 

“It’ll be loads of fun, Dawn and Ty are going to be there, and we can dress up and it’ll be great!”

 

“Oh yes, it sounds fabulous Vlad, you can just whip out your pointy little teeth and your black demon eyes of death. While I on the other hand, will have to actually dress up.”

 

Mitchell doesn’t even hold back his pleading look; brown eyes wide and a pout gracing those already pretty lips. He can feel himself falling prey, so he grabs the fish food so that he has an excuse to look away. His babies are looking a bit peaky anyways.

 

“As if I’d go as a vampire, Anders! That’s a complete cop out! Come on, we could do something really great! Oh! We could do couple costumes!”

 

Anders jerks at the words, turning to glare at his overly exuberant boyfriend.

 

“If you want me to go out at all you’d better wipe any thoughts of couple costumes out of your head Mitchell. There’s now way in _hell_ I will be subjecting myself to that kind of horror, especially if Ty is going to be there. I’d never hear the end of it!”

 

“Fine! You’re a disagreeable little bastard, y’know that?” Mitchell mutters.

“Oi, I’m not little! And if you want to see disagreeable, then I definitely won’t be going!”

 

“Don’t be a prick Anders, I know it’s one of your better skills but let it take a back seat for once,” Mitchell hisses.

 

Simple, easy conversations were always turned into little arguments between Mitchell and Anders, and this sure as hell wasn’t any different. Fighting and yelling turns into wild gestures and hissed words and then they’re fucking on the couch like there will be no tomorrow. It’s wild and full of feelings, just like most everything that concerns the two.

 

“ We can wear masks to it. Those really terrible plastic ones with the shitty hair and grotesque faces.”

 

“Alright, Vlad. Only for you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt fill for thephantomofthecourtroom!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!! :D

* * *

“Uncle Thorin, have you seen Kili?”

 

Fili is trudging up the stairs from the basement, carrying a stack of books up with him.

 

“I’ve just left my study Fili, I don’t know where your brother is.”

 

“But he said he was going to talk to you.”

 

“Yes, he did, but he told me that he was going to take a shower and then he was going to be watching a movie with you. Did he not go back downstairs?”

 

He won’t deny that there’s a tingle of worry building up inside of him, but he’s not willing to blow things out of proportion. Not just yet. It’s clear to see though, that Fili’s panic is running high, eyes bright with worry as he practically tosses his books onto the couch.

 

“Where is he then? Why would he tell you that if he wasn’t going to come back down?”

 

“I’m sure it’s fine, Fili. You know how Kili is, he probably fell asleep or got distracted by one of his video games. We’ll go and check upstairs.”

 

Thorin can feel his heart beating fast, adrenaline seeping into his veins as he leads the way upstairs. Kili’s room is the second on the right. The door is open, and the lights are off, no sounds coming from the room. Fili makes a move to rush into the room, but Thorin is on high alert now. He puts a hand to Fili’s chest, motions for him to wait as he takes a step into the room.

 

There’s a game paused on the console, but Kili’s bed is completely made up. The room is neat for once, actually, which is a feat in itself.

 

“When did he say he was going to take a shower?” Fili murmurs, eyes roaming around the room.

 

“An hour or so ago..”

 

“Maybe... Maybe he’s taking a really long shower?”

 

Thorin says nothing, walks out of the room with Fili in tow and closes the door behind him. One deep breath, then he places his hands on Fili’s shoulders.

 

“I want you to keep your phone in your hand, okay?”

  
“I- yeah, I will.”

 

“We’ll check the bathroom next.”

 

The bathroom is at the end of the hallway, right across from Fili’s room. He can see from where they are standing that the door is partially open, light streaming onto the dark carpet of the floor.

 

Nephew and Uncle ease their way down the hallway quiet as can be, eyes fixed on the bathroom door. No sound can be heard but the circulation fan. The shower isn’t going and it doesn’t seem that Kili is moving around in the bathroom either.

 

Fili tries to shove his way forward but Thorin stops him, gives him a pointed look at continues forward. Fingers graze against the door, his chest going tight before he pushes it open.

 

Horror seeps through him, chest going tight and breath refusing to enter his lungs. Tacky blood is smeared upon the tiles of the floor, a bloodied handprints scrabbled along the walls. Thorin’s brain can’t compute the sight that greets his eyes, can’t comprehend what the hell this might mean.

 

The wounded sound that escapes Fili is one that almost breaks him, a soft whine of “Kili” the only other noise that he makes. But his youngest nephew isn’t in the bathroom, is not in the shower and not on the floor and where the hell is he!?

 

Fili is the one that backs into the hallway, eyes alighting on his own door to see that there is blood smeared across the paint and on the handle.

 

“Uncle!”

 

Fili doesn’t waste any time in opening his bedroom door, Thorin racing in soon after him. The blond is instantly chocking back sobs, dropping down onto his knees because there’s a body there and it’s Kili’s.

 

His nephew is on his stomach, limbs sprawled out in a wicked mess and blood stuck to his body.

 

“K-Kili, wake up okay, w-wake up!”

 

Fili shakes his brother, fingers digging into his skin but Kili doesn’t make a sound. And Fili, he’s an absolute wreck at this point, tears pouring and chest heaving and Thorin doesn’t know what the hell he’s supposed to do right now this is his nephew, this is his _family_. And there must be an intruder somewhere, but how did they get in!?

 

“Fili, call the police and move!”

 

Shaking hands reach out, rolling Kili over to see where all the blood is coming from, and-

 

“BAH!”

 

The sudden shout makes Thorin _roar_ , completely lose his balance and fall backwards and the terror coursing through him is intensified by the silence and he can’t even _comprehend_ what had just happened just that..

 

Just that now he can hear Kili laughing maniacally, and Fili is cackling right along. Wave of terror morphs into relief, but just as quickly it turns to rage. It takes him a matter of seconds to come flying up from his position on the floor, eyes dark with anger and fists clenched because he is going to _strangle_ the heathens before him.

 

His nephews have their arms wrapped tightly around one another, tears pouring form their eyes as they laugh and laugh and laugh.

 

“That- I- You two are _grounded_ , do you hear me!? You’ve just signed your lives away, you _evil_ little shits!! Kili, get cleaned up _now_!!! Just wait until I tell your mother about this, we’ll see who’s laughing then!”

 

Laughter instantly cuts off, the two boys looking up with wide eyes as they instantly start to beg and plead.

 

“It was just a joke Uncle Thorin, please don’t tell mom!”

 

“She’ll ground me for a decade, I just got my phone back last week!”

 

The two teenage brats whine and beg just like they are three and seven again and it’s a flashback that he never needed to have again.

 

“Clean it up! Now! Scram! You two think you’re funny, but I can promise you now, your are going to _rue_ the moment you came up with this plan!”

 

They flee the room and instantly start scrambling away in the bathroom.

 

Despite the fact he just aged thirty years in fifteen minutes, he’s willing to admit that the plan was beautifully masterminded. Maybe Dis won’t have to find out.. but if she doesn’t, he will have two nephews at his beck and call for a _very_ long time.

 

A very long time indeed.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt fill for Reyeslord, who asked for Bofur/Bilbo and Halloween with kids :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

It’s Halloween night, and the air is filled with shrieks and laughter from children of all ages. Little hands reach for candies, plastic pumpkins and pillow cases stuffed full of tasty treats. Parents try to chase after their children as they run down the streets, costumes barely hindering their movements.

 

Bilbo watches as his husband, Bofur, chases their children down the street. Camellia’s long brown hair is littered with braids, a flower crown resting upon her brow. She’s wearing a green chiffon and silk dress with fairy wings attached to her back. They are beautiful flowing things that move as she walks and runs along side her brother. It was a contraption that Bofur had been working on for about a week now. His husband had been holed up in his workshop tinkering away for hours on end.

 

Ketrak, on the other hand, had wanted to be a pirate. He was currently running around with an eyepatch covering one eye and a mechanical parrot courtesy of his da. A hard plastic sword was in his other hand, and he chases his sister as well as his cousin Frodo, demanding that they hand over their candy because it was his treasure to steal.

 

“Ketrak, yea’ can’t be takin’ your sisters candy! Nor Frodo’s! You ‘ave yer own candy!” Bofur called.

 

“Never! I won’t stop until I have me booty!! _Arrrr!!!!_ ”

“Daddy, make him stop!” Camellia shrieks, wings fluttering frantically as she runs around other children and through groups of parents.

 

“Ketrak, you leave your sister alone or you’ll not see you’re candy for a week!”

 

Their son instantly comes to a stop, single visible gone wide and lips pushing out in a pout.

 

“But Daaaad!”

 

“No buts, Ketrak, you heard yer’ father,” Bofur chuckled, finally catching up to his troublemaker of a child. The little boy grumbles a little bit, but eventually concedes defeat. Both children new that Bilbo wouldn’t hesitate to act on his threat. It was better to play it safe.

 

“Uncle Bilbo, can we go to Fili and Kili’s house? They always have the best candy!” Frodo pleads, running up to his uncle in his peter pan costume.

 

“Of course we can. Chop chop, children! One to Fili and Kili’s!”

 

The three children let out shrieks of happiness, instantly running down the sidewalk.

 

“Not to far ahead, ya heathens!”

 

The three give no sign of listening, and Bofur lets out a sigh, turning to Bilbo to link their arms together.

 

“Our children are heathens, Bofur. Now that Frodo’s ours, we’re going to have a run for our money,” Bilbo chuckles.

 

“Little bastards could give Fili and Kili a run fer their money.”

 

Bofur grumbles away, but there’s a spark of joy in his eyes and a light smile gracing his lips. Lifting up onto his tiptoes, Bilbo places a soft kiss on his husbands lips, smiling through it as Bofur squeezes his hand.

 

“Daddy’s, come _on!_ We want more candy!”

 

Three little voices chorus from the end of the street.

 

“I believe that’s our signal.”

 

“I believe yer right. Off we go then, love.”

 

“Yes, off we trot!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fill for Furynz who asked for Fili/Kili and Pumpkins!
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

“Do we have to carve pumpkins Fee? Mine always turn out like shit, and yours are a goddamn masterpiece. I feel inadequate.”

 

He’s whining, he knows he is, but they’re at an enormous pumpkin patch and it’s absolutely freezing outside. Kili is all bundled up in at least four different layers, hands shoved into gloves and a hat pulled down over his ears. Fili, on the other hand, is completely fine wearing a single knitted sweater and a beanie over his dreadlocks. He hates him.

 

“It’s a tradition Kili, we do this every Halloween, and you know you love it.”

 

“We’ve done it twice in the three years we’ve known each other!”

 

“The first year doesn’t count because we weren’t together yet. It’s a tradition now because we started doing it while we’ve been dating,” Fili smiles, bending down to look at a large pumpkin.

 

“Can we keep mine off the windowsill this time, then? It’s so embarrassing putting mine out next to yours Fili, seriously!”

 

Bright blue eyes meet his own as the blond stands up, grabbing Kili’s hands and squeezing them gently in his own.

 

“We don’t have to put it outside if you don’t want to, Kee. I just think it’s something fun we can do together, and you always smile whenever we do. Remember last year when we started throwing pumpkin guts at each other?”

 

“Yeah.. You got it all in your hair and you squished it all over my arms. We had to take a shower afterwards we were so gross!”

 

“And it was a _very_ nice shower, if I do recall.”

 

Kili blushes bright red, a flash of warmth coursing through his body as he nudges Fili gently.

 

“Okay fine, maybe carving pumpkins is fun,” Kili concedes.

 

“I’ll even help you with your pumpkin.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Anything for you, darlin’,” Fili smiles, pressing a gentle kiss against his nose before he pulls away and loads a pumpkin into the cart that Kili has wheeling around for the past half hour.

 

“Mission accomplished! Now scoot your cute little butt over here so I can take a picture with you. This is an instagram moment.”

 

Fili already has his phone whipped out, fingers tapping away at the screen as he turns to face Kili. Sigh of exasperation escapes, but it’s more for show than anything. His boyfriend loves nothing more than documenting their daily adventures. He had quite the following on instagram because of his art, and more than a few followers that loved to see pictures of him and he’s ‘adorable boyfriend!’ together.

 

Sidling up next to him, Fili wraps an arm around Kili, squishes their faces together and flashes his signature grin at the screen of his camera. Kili makes a weird face at the camera, lips pulled back so his teeth are bared and his nose is all crinkled up. Fili takes the picture while he’s in mid laugh, and he looks so gorgeous on the screen that it’s almost too painful to look at.

 

“Come on then, lets buy these things before my fingers fall off.”

 

“Oh we wouldn’t want that! We need those for pumpkin carving and handjobs and other fun activities!”

 

Laughter floats freely and Kili can only look on in mild disbelief coupled with amusement, lopsided smile finding its way across his face.

 

“You’re going awfully slow for someone who’s so worried about them! Hustle Fee, or you’ll never be graced with the feeling of my fingers on you again,” Kili cackles, adopting a ghoulish voice as he wiggles his fingers in front of the blonds face.

 

“I’ll show you hustling,” Fili smiles, grabbing him by the hand and dragging him along, running through the tangled mass of pumpkins. Laughter floats through the air, and they’re acting like little kids, but then again, it is Halloween, and stranger things have happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fill is for archer-and-lionprince who asked for Mitchers and haunted houses! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

 

 

Mitchell had always been under the impression that much didn’t startle his boyfriend, Anders. Between interactions with the more than exuberant Johnson Clan and various other violent supernatural creatures, he thought that Anders would be desensitized. Afterall, the blond would barely bat an eye when he flashed his own black orbs, didn’t even grimace when Axl would come into the flat, slamming the door open into the wall.

 

It’s only now that Mitchell has begun to learn the error of his ways. Mitchell thought that a haunted house would be a ton of fun, a great way to spend Halloween. This way they didn’t have to worry about running out of candy to hand out, and they could enjoy themselves making in fun of all the horrible scare tactics. The flaw in his logic, then, is that Anders does _not_ seem to be finding the haunted house funny. Not one little bit.

 

At first, it hadn’t been all that noticeable: They’d got in line, handed over some money and had a stamp pressed against the backs of their hands. When they first entered the house, it wasn’t bad either. Anders stood near him, a clear air of ease surrounding him as blue eyes looked around the entryway. It was a dark and dusty area, wallpaper peeling in long curls and parts of the ceiling showed signs of falling in. Hidden speakers played some kind of tacky haunted house music, so while the house did look a little creepy, it wasn’t remotely scary at that point.

 

Once they entered the hallway is when Mitchell could tell something was up. Anders shifted subtly closer to him, just a breadth of a movement, but Mitchell noticed it easily. He doesn’t say anything about it because he’s caught up in his own childish joy, smile plastered on his face because he can’t wait for the horrendous display of ‘horror’ that would be put on.

 

Feet step on creeky boards, and it’s not long before there’s a sudden scream coming from down the hall. Anders only jumps slightly, but then there’s a crash behind them and the blond whips his head around to look, eyes wide as he takes a step closer to Mitchell. It’s just the distraction that is needed for a wraith like individual to pop out from the doorway right beside Anders, a harsh shout echoing from it’s mouth.

 

Anders head whips around, and the second delay of yelling it takes for the blond to react is almost enough for Mitchell to burst out into rich peals of laughter. But he doesn’t, because his little God instantly squishes himself up against Mitchell. Hearing easily allows him to pick out the harsh beat of Anders heart, and he smells like a healthy does of fear and anxiety.

 

Mitchell gives a quick little finger waive to the wraith before he starts guiding Anders forward, trying to think carefully of how he wants to word what he wants to say.

“Don’t you dare tell _anyone_ , you hear me Dracula?”

 

And of course Anders is scowling now, trying to play the big man when Mitchell can clearly see the lines of anxiety around his eyes, and the threads of fear needling through his being. Mitchell doesn’t say anything at first, gives Anders’ hand a light squeeze and a small hip check.

 

“Your secrets safe with me Andy.”

 

“God, I’m going to tie you up in Mike’s backyard in the middle of the day and burry you in a pile of crosses, you bastard!” Anders hisses the words but they loose some of their force when he jumps a little from the sound of a creaking door.

 

Mitchell keeps his hand clasped with Anders, and it’s a damn good thing he has a high pain tolerance and healing capabilities because if not, he’d be in danger of having broken fingers from how hard Anders is grasping onto them.

 

They make it through a few more rooms with only minor scares, but Anders is still strung high, much more than Mitchell likes.

 

“We can leave if you want Anders, it’s fine.”

 

Mitchell receives a signature glare and an even harder squeeze to his fingers.

 

“ _No,_ I am _not_ leaving. “

 

There’s not much he can really do about it then, it’s not like he can force Anders to leave, even though he knows now that maybe this whole haunted house thing hadn’t been the best idea.

 

It’s when they’re walking by a staircase that true hell breaks loose. It was all fine and dandy (for the most part) until wraith dude decided to make a comeback and came bursting out from beneath the stairs, fake knife in one hand and what looked to be a replica of Mjolnir in the other hand.

 

Anders screams at the top of his lungs and Mitchell barely manages to stop the blond from punching out the wraith. There’s fear , shock, and anxiety flowing heavily through the air, and that’s when Mitchell decides it’s time to go.

 

“I am _so_ sorry, he’s not very good with things jumping out at him, many apologies, happy Halloween!”

 

Mitchell practically drags the blond out of the haunted house and then away from the crowds, stops at the edge of the property and wraps his arms around his shaking love.

 

“Jesus Anders, you should have told me you didn’t like haunted houses!”

 

His face is buried against Mitchell’s neck, breath coming out hot against his skin.

 

“Wanted you to have fun.”

 

“Don’t be daft, Anders. How could I possibly have fun when you’re unhappy? That’s what’s most important to me.”

 

“Big sap.”

 

“Yeah, you love it. Now come on. We can go home and have a nice relaxing night in, complete with some nice alcoholic beverages.”

 

That does manage to get a little chuckle out of Anders, which only spurs Mitchell on to continue distracting his boyfriend. It’s not all that difficult, and it’s definitely worth it as he sees Anders go back to himself. The night is still young and there’s plenty of time for other things to occupy their time.

 

Like Mitchell leaning down for a soft, quick kiss.

 

Anders squeezes his hand as he pulls away.

 

“Thanks, Vlad.”

 

“Anytime, little God.”

 

“ _Mitchell!”_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fill is for Archer-and-lionprince, with Fili/Kili and Kili hating Halloween :)

* * *

 

Kili has never enjoyed Halloween. Ever. Dressing up wasn’t fun when you couldn’t go out and eat candy like the other kids. It wasn’t fun when your older brother could nibble away on candies, taunting and teasing about all that Kili was missing out on. It wasn’t his fault that he had diabetes and couldn’t eat most of the candy passed out.

 

Eating candy usually caused more of a hassle, actually, because then his mum would have to adjust his meal plan. Meanwhile, Fili would walk around shoving his face full of chocolates like the evil spawn that he was. The other kids at school got a kick out of making in fun of him as well, so that was always something to look forward to.

 

So he stopped dressing up, he wouldn’t carve the stupid pumpkins, and he didn’t want to pass out candy or get any of his own, because it was a stupid holiday tied to a slew of terrible memories. But now he’s 20 years old and he and Fili are renting a house together, and the blond is completely adamant about passing out candy.

 

“C’mon Kee, stop being the Halloween Scrooge!”

 

“You stop forcing your beliefs on me!”

 

“Kili!”

 

“Isn’t it enough that I let you decorate, even though I’m completely against this stupid holiday!?

 

“Just let me pass out candy? Please? Because you love me?”

 

“I let you decorate because I love you! I _carved pumpkins_ with you because I love you!”  


Fili is practically on his knees before Kili, begging with wide blue eyes.

 

“I know! And I love you so much for doing that with me, it was so much fun and you’re fabulous! But-“

 

“Seriously Fili, just – I’ll go somewhere else for the night. Okay? I’m going to do that.”

 

“No, you can’t! Kili come on, Halloween isn’t that bad! Just give it a chance? Please? I swear, you’ll have a blast, seeing all the kids in costumes and how cute they are! I even bought sugar free candy to pass out as well, and I even made a sign to hang up on the door that says ‘diabetes friendly’. We can make other little kids happy, and hand out candy they can actually eat.”

 

He wants to be stubborn, to growl and furrow his brow and act like Uncle Thorin when he gets into a fight with Bilbo. But it’s obvious that Fili had really thought all of this out, with the sign and the candy. It’s actually really painfully sweet, and it makes Kili slump his shoulders because he had lost before this argument had even started, and they both knew it.

 

“ _Fine_. But you’re wearing an ugly Christmas sweater with me this year, _and_ you’re going to volunteer to be an elf at the children’s hospital. Got it?”

 

“As you wish, Kee.”

 

There’s a grumbled ‘stupid blond’ and a few playful shoves, but the it ends in laughter and the night comes out as a success.

 

Maybe Kili doesn’t hate Halloween all that much after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fill is for Daisykatherine who asked for Fili/Kili and masks.

* * *

Some could say that Halloween on a college campus is either a complete nightmare or an absolutely magical night. Fili isn’t quite sure of where he stands on the spectrum at this moment.

 

He hadn’t really had plans for Halloween, basically just sitting around with a few friends and watching shitty horror movies, laughing and drinking a few beers. There were a few of the Greek houses having parties, but getting an invite to any of those was slim to none where he was concerned.

 

Fili’s a bit more than surprised, then, when he wakes up the next morning to find a purple envelope shoved underneath his apartment door. He’s seen enough of the coveted envelopes around campus to know that it’s an invite to the Sigma Tau Delta masquerade party.

 

He’d think it was a mistake, if his name wasn’t clearly written out on the front of the envelope in flowing script. Bofur is going to be pissed at him for cancelling, but there is no way in hell that Fili cannot show up to this thing. It’s obvious that someone pointedly wants him to be there, and they’ll know whether or not he shows up based on the fact that he’s one of the only guys on campus with long blond hair.

 

The guy he has a huge ass crush on lives there as well, and he could potentially run into him, so it’s worth it, right? He talked to Kili every once in a while during Habitat club meetings, and they’d definitely shared a few laughs, so he could have a chance, right?

 

Either way he needs to figure out what the hell he wants to wear, it’s not really a formal thing to be honest, just a bunch of drunken college students wearing tacky masks. But still, what jeans should he wear? And what shirt? And –

 

“Fili how did you get that invitation!?” Ori shrieks the words in his ear, tearing the envelope from his hands and whirling away with it, practically jumping up and down.

 

“Ori!”

 

“Don’t be offended Fili, but seriously? How did you get this? Did you actually make a move on Kili or what?”

 

Fili flushes bright pink, snatches the paper from Ori’s hands and walks towards the little kitchenette.

 

“No! I just woke up and I found it shoved under the door!”

 

“Well, I’m sorry if I thought that maybe you’d acted on your feelings, finally! Now let me finish reading that! It said bring a friend, which means that I, of course, will be attending as well.”

 

“ _Fine_ , just tell me what to wear and I’ll bring you!”

 

“Oh hunny, it’s a good damn thing I’m here to help you with your indecisiveness. Come on, I know a pair of skintight jeans and a nice Henley with your name on it!”

 

 

It’s about 9:30 and Fili and Ori have pregamed with a few beers now, dressed casual but comfortable with cheap glittery masks in hand. Fili wanted to wear his hair up in a messy knot, but Ori had practically thrown a fit and insisted that he wear his hair down. It feels odd, having the golden tresses framing his face, but Ori insists that he keep it that way.

 

They have to present the invitation to get into the house, and the place is already packed by the time they get there. Lights are dim and there are orange and purple strands of lights wrapped all around the ceilings and stairways. Fake webs are stretched out on the walls, with little plastic spiders carefully placed in the cotton candy like substance.

 

Though everyone diligently wears their masks, it’s easy to pick out those who are better known on campus. It’s obvious that the individual with long straight blond hair and the vine-covered mask is Legolas. And the girl with the feather mask is Arwyn and that curly haired mop with the glittery green mask is Frodo.

 

If anything, the masks are for those who aren’t as well known on campus; the ones who want to get away with being someone else for a night. It’s a beautiful and sad thought all at once, leaving an almost melancholy taste at the back of Fili’s throat.

 

“Come on then, lets grab a drink and dance!” Ori laughs.

 

There are a few cauldrons of smoking liquid within the kitchen (special effects graciously provided by the chemistry majors) and a stack of solo cups placed right next to it. Fili goes in for some spiked apple cider, but Ori goes in for his best friend, tequila.

 

Drinks in hand they make their way to the living room, music beating and bodies swaying back and forth, gyrating and grinding and twisting like snakes. The air is smoky and hazy with fog, glowing lights making it feel like there is only a thin veil that separates their lives from some unknown otherworld.

 

Ori is hungry and desperate for fun, takes a swig from his cup then drags Fili into the warm fold of dancing bodies. It’s fun, cup in hand and body moving and grinding to the beat of the music. He takes sips every few minutes, feels Ori press and move against him in the established way they have.

 

He’s a bit surprised when he feels Ori stop, stands up straight and laughs to someone he can’t quite see.

 

“He’s all yours!”

 

Ori’s slipping through the crowd and Fili is wide-eyed and a little dazed as to what just happened, but there are new hands gliding against his waist, hot breath on his neck and it’s not domineering like most guys who will come up behind him. It’s soft and gentle and there’s a smooth familiar voice in his ear, one that makes his heart beat fast and his palms sweat.

 

“Can I dance with you?”

 

Kili’s voice is smooth and low, inciting a warm heat through his insides and a flush across his cheeks. There’s no mistaking that voice, he has spent the last four months lusting after the owner of it. He doesn’t say anything, gulps down the rest of his drink before he turns around to face the pretty brunette. A beautiful painted mask of a subtle shift of blues and greens with gorgeous filigree that reminds him of ocean waves surrounds Kili’s eyes. It’s above and beyond any other mask within the room.

 

“Sure.”

 

Kili’s smile is as bright as sunshine, eyes glittering as he pulls Fili closer, bodies joining in on the twisting, grinding ritual that the rest of the partygoers take part in with their varying levels of grace. It’s more than just dancing, it’s passion and heat and movement that speaks of longing. It’s the crying out of so many who long for the feeling of being held and a release of societal rage, a generation touch starved and longing for something more.

 

They move together for what feels like hours, and he’s not sure by the end if he’s drunk off of alcohol or the feeling of Kili’s hands against his body. Maybe it’s everything compacted together, making him feel like there’s a dosage of ecstasy in his veins.

 

But the party is breaking up and the crowd is getting smaller, classmates stumbling away while the painfully drunk get dragged away by friends who are on the verge of falling over them selves. It’s messy and loud and it smells like sweat and too much alcohol, but it’s almost the perfect setting for a modern day love story.

When they kiss it tastes just like any other kiss that Fili has ever had, but it holds an edge of something more. Something that makes his heart speed and his lips tingle, and maybe that’s what it’s all about. It’s the little differences in sameness that make the kiss stand out, and maybe he’s lost in a bit of drunken haze, but Kili feels like everything right now.

 

“Have coffee with me tomorrow? I can meet you at your apartment. Then we can walk down the street holding hands while everyone watches on in jealousy, knowing that I get to go on a date with the most gorgeous guy on campus,” Kili smiles.

 

“You know where I live?”

 

“Well, that’s something I sort of needed to know if I was going to drop off an invitation for you in the wee hours of the morning.”

 

Cheeks turn a light pink because yeah, he was talking to Kili and had kissed him here at the party. But why would he have had any reason to think that Kili himself had personally invited him? It hadn’t even crossed his mind that Kili had legitimately wanted him to be here, and that he wasn’t just a pickup. He takes a little bit too long to try and formulate a response, but Kili has no problems with filling the silence.

 

“ I like you, Fili. And despite being a ‘frat’ boy, I can be kind of shy when it comes to talking to guys I like. So I invited you because I was tired of not having a big enough backbone to actually do something and.. well I figure if you say no I have a lot of alcohol readily available, so I can always drown myself in it.”

 

“I’ll go, you dork. But I get to pick the shop.”

 

Brilliant smile flashes across Kili’s face, absolute excitement and glee pouring off of him. It makes Fili want to jump around like an idiot.

 

“Whatever you want, blondie.”

 

And if Fili only gets three hours of sleep because he’s so excited, no one needs to know any better.


End file.
